


Made for each other

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (probably?!), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Omega Loki (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki is tired of joining Thor and his friends on their little adventures, only to spend his days sulking and watching them having fun. He deserves to have some fun, too!And if said fun somehow involves his brother's cape, no one needs to know about it.It's, of course, not that simple. It never is.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 990





	Made for each other

Loki wipes his wet hair with the towel as well as he can and tosses it on the floor once he's done, walking naked into the main room, his bare feet padding softly on the rag as he shuffles towards the bed. As much as he appreciates these little adventures with this brother and his friends, Loki misses the comfort of his own rooms; this might be the tavern's - brothel, more like - best room, at least according to the owner, but considering the poor state of the establishment, that doesn't mean much.

He contemplates getting dressed and heading downstairs to join his brother but he decides against it, climbing onto the bed, instead. He's in no mood to spend his night watching Thor courting pretty betas and omegas, or even alphas sometimes, until he takes one of them upstairs- because he, of course, is not going to sleep here, even though they are supposed to share the room.

Loki huffs and tries not to imagine what his brother might be doing right now, but his treacherous mind ignores him no matter how hard Loki's trying not to dwell on it.

It's not like he cares, anyway.

It's absolutely no concern of his if his brother wants to flirt and smile and touch pretty much anything that has legs- and a hole to wet his dick, of course. Still, Loki can't help but wonder who Thor will end up fucking at the end of the night. He knows his brother usually prefers betas, probably because the possibility of a pregnancy is lower, but omegas and alphas are not off the table, either.

He shakes his head hoping it’ll help get rid of such thoughts, having learned long ago that they do him no good. Here he is, pining over something he can never have, while Thor - _stupid_ , perfect Thor - is carelessly having fun with his friends.

He glares at the red cape abandoned over the bed, his brother too impatient to join the feast downstairs to bathe or even change clothes. He only took his cape off and let Mjolnir rest beside the bed, before heading downstairs.

Loki reaches with his hand and brushes his fingertips over the fabric, quite liking the contrast of his pale fingers with the bright red color. He doesn't have to lean any closer to be able to smell his brother's scent on it, the smell of Thor's sweat clinging to it and flooding Loki's senses every time he breathes in.

He shouldn't- he knows that he shouldn't, but he can't help it, doesn't even try to stop himself from shuffling on the mattress until he's sitting on top of Thor's cape, the expensive material clearly smoother and of better quality than the sheets on the bed.

He runs his palm over it and before he can think better of it he leans down and takes a deep breath, a gasp leaving his mouth as he inhales Thor's overpowering scent. It's not only the Omega in him responding to Thor's Alpha, he knows it. It's him, _Loki_ , feeling dizzy as he breathes in his brother's familiar scent.

He feels his hole clenching and growing wet and he curses himself under his tongue, pressing his thighs together as if that is going to help.

He should get dressed and go to sleep; their trip hasn't ended yet and tomorrow will be another tiring day.

He should-

But, instead, he thinks, _fuck it_. If Thor and his friends are allowed to have fun, then so is he.

No one has to know about it, anyway.

He shifts on the bed and gets on his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide open as he snakes an arm underneath him, guiding his hand between them. He sighs when his fingertips touch his hole and he arches his back as he circles his rim, feeling it fluttering impatiently, heat coiling in his groin.

He dips one finger in, not surprised to find himself already so slick. Only Thor can get him like this; even the simplest of touches or just having his brother close can arouse Loki and make him dripping wet in no time; it's rather annoying but on times like this Loki lets himself enjoy it.

He eases two fingers in with barely any resistance, his body easily giving way to the welcome intrusion. He moans quietly and starts building up a steady pace, working the digits in and out of himself, burying them inside him as deep as he can.

Unsurprisingly, it's not enough.

It never is.

His fingers are too thin, too delicate. Nothing like an Alpha's hand- or cock.

He adds a third digit and pumps them in and out, feeling slick run down his hand and wrist. He can only barely brush over his prostate with the tip of his finger like this and he teases himself, lowering his chest to the mattress so he can bury his nose in Thor's cape.

He whines and fucks himself harder, his mind wandering to his brother, like it always does. He breathes in his scent and imagines having him here in the bed, his large hands traveling greedily over Loki's body, before drifting lower, thick fingers playing with his hole, stretching him open.

He wonders if he could have this, were they not brothers. Perhaps Thor would want to fuck him if he were one of the brothel's whores. Then it could have been Loki that Thor would spend his night with, taking him upstairs and mounting him, rutting into him like a beast.

Loki lets out a loud moan, feels the burn of arousal in his belly flaring at the thought and doesn't stop his mind from continuing with this little fantasy, his free hand clenching around the fabric of Thor's cape as he thrusts his fingers in and out of his wet, greedy opening, now his pace growing faster, more desperate.

Thor would take him to the one of the rooms and fuck him and mark him, leaving bruises on Loki's pale flesh, claiming him. Then he would come inside him again and again and again, too lost in pleasure to think and pull out.

" _Norns_ \- ah fuck," Loki gasps out, spreading his trembling thighs even wider, working his fingers in and out relentlessly, shivering at the thought of being so full of his brother's cum.

But his little fantasy doesn't stop there.

Because Loki is selfish and greedy and he wants _everything_.

Thor would of course leave him the next morning, but his brother - always so foolish and acting without thinking - is also a fertility God, and his seed would have already taken root in Loki's belly. He would think Loki as nothing more than a mere whore that he would fuck just once and never see again but Loki would be actually carrying his firstborn child- the heir even, if Thor were to acknowledge it.

"I could have this," Loki tells himself, panting. " _Damn_ you, brother." His breathing grows heavier, his fist tightening around the fabric of Thor's cape. He's close, _so_ close.

"Fuck- oh _fuck_ ," he curses, not sure if he's thrilled or terrified as his eyes land on the large dark spot on Thor's cape that is very obviously wet with his slick. "Shit," he groans, another wave of arousal hitting him, his mind on the one hand trying to calm him down - _Thor won't notice; it's just a stain, just a regular stain_ \- and on the other one he hopes- _Gods_ , he hopes Thor sees it. He hopes his brother sees it and understands what it is, hopes that Thor will recognize his scent.

It's that thought that sends him over the edge at last and he does nothing to stop himself from shooting his release all over Thor's precious cape.

 _Let Thor see_ , he thinks in his daze, _let Thor see what a wicked creature his little brother truly is_.

He knows that later, when his arousal is gone and he can think clearly again, he'll end up washing the cape thoroughly in the bathtub, but for now he relishes the possibility of Thor finding out and a sense of satisfaction rushes through him, knowing that his scent is all over something that belongs to his brother. It's as if a small part of Thor is now Loki's.

Perhaps not for long, but it still feels important to Loki.

He withdraws his fingers from his hole and wipes the slick on the cape, a satisfied little smile forming on his lips as he collapses on the bed.

The cape is truly a mess now, but Loki can't help relishing how it smells like both of them; like his slick and Thor's sweat. He only wishes Thor's cum was added to this, as well.

**

The next morning finds Loki grumpy and hating everything. Mostly himself.

It's not the first time he indulges himself in such fantasies but what he did yesterday was reckless and risky. Thor could have come back earlier and seen him, or even worse he could have heard him moaning his name. Or he simply might have been able to smell what Loki did, had Loki forgotten to clean it. If Thor knew, he would hate him, and honestly Loki wouldn't blame him; he hates himself for this, too, most of the time.

Luckily, neither of those things happened. He, of course, washed the cape afterwards and left it on one of the chairs to dry, before getting dressed and going to bed.

He was rather surprised to hear Thor coming into their room barely an hour later - that's not like him, at all - but he was too sleepy to dwell on it.

He was planning to ask his brother about it in the morning but Loki woke up alone in the bed, Thor being nowhere in the room, probably having already gone downstairs to eat breakfast with his friends.

It's a good thing really. It gives Loki time to prepare himself to act normally around his brother after what he did last night.

It's not the first time he lets something like this happen, so he can probably handle it.

Everything will be fine.

**

Everything will _not_ be fine, Loki realizes a couple of days later, but this time it's not his fault.

It's Thor who's been acting weird for no reason. He's grumpy, the way he usually gets when he's hungry or when he fights with their father; but now they're well fed and Odin is far away, so it doesn't really makes sense. He's, also, uncharacteristically snappy; to everyone but Loki. When it comes to Loki, it's like Thor doesn't even see him. He avoids him whenever he can and is obviously trying his best to keep his distance, speaking to him only when he has to.

At first, Loki thought it was all in his head. He knows he rather likes having Thor's attention focused solely on him and hates sharing it, so it always feels like Thor's ignoring him when he's paying attention to anyone else. But his time it's not Loki's jealousy and imagination that find Thor's behavior strange.

Loki has thought of all possible - and not - reasons to explain why his brother is acting so weird, but nothing really made sense.

The terrifying possibility of Thor _knowing_ was among said reasons but that simply could not be true. There's no way Thor have found out. 

Loki sighs quietly and glances at his brother who picks at the fire, taking a seat beside it on the ground.

The Warriors Three and Sif are in charge of the food today so they're off hunting, while he and Thor are left to prepare the tents and the fire. They have barely exchanged any words in the last hours and the silence is killing Loki, his stomach tightening with worry.

He hesitantly shuffles towards the fire and takes a seat right next to Thor, who does nothing to acknowledge his presence; Loki thinks Thor even tenses a little, tries to subtly move slightly away from him.

It's not the first time Loki feels unwelcome; he's even kind of used to it by now, if he's honest. He has no real friends and he's aware that Thor's friends simply tolerate him most of the time, and many times he has felt like he simply doesn’t belong; in his family, in Asgard.

But this is the first time Thor has made him feel like he's not welcomed, not wanted here, and it hurts. It truly does and Loki blinks back a few tears, his heart clenching in his chest. For a moment he considers finding an excuse and heading back to the palace on his own, but he decides against it.

Perhaps he can try to talk to Thor. To understand what he did wrong to make Thor act like this; because it's obvious by now that it's him Thor has a problem with.

He takes a deep breath and musters all the courage he has left, before speaking, keeping his voice low, soft. "Is everything alright, brother?"

Thor seems a bit surprised by the question, apparently not expecting Loki to break the silence. He glances at him and then returns his gaze at the fire, shrugging a shoulder. "Of course. You needn't worry, Loki."

Loki frowns; Thor has always been a bad liar but it's like he's not even trying to sound convincing now. "But I do worry," he tells him, his frown deepening when Thor snorts in disbelief. "Thor..." he says, quietly now, feeling helpless; does Thor really thinks Loki doesn't care and worry about him? Loki can't understand what is going on.

Thor turns his head and just looks at him for a few seconds, his eyebrows drawn together, an unreadable expression on his face. Loki doesn't look away but he feels his cheeks burning up under Thor's scrutinized gaze; he blames it on the heat coming from the fire.

It looks like Thor wants to say something but before he can even open his mouth, loud voices and steps break the heavy silence.

"You won't believe what we caught!" Comes Fandral's excited voice and Loki turns to see Hogun and Volstag carrying a huge boar, all four of them having smug matching grins on their faces.

Thor doesn't seem to share his enthusiasm but he lets them tell him how they caught it, giving a small smile when they start fighting over which one did the most work.

Loki, having lost his appetite after the conversation - if he can even call it that - he had with Thor, finds no reason to be there, deciding to forgo dinner and go to bed early tonight. He doesn't bother bidding anyone goodnight, just heading to his tent, knowing that he won't be missed, anyway.

**

During the days that follow, Thor's behavior has gotten less hostile, but he's still distant, moody. They're finally on their way back to the palace now, but they've decided to make a stop at the tavern they had stayed a couple of weeks ago and start their trip back home in the morning.

The owner of the tavern welcomes them enthusiastically, probably not often having costumers that have so much money and gold to spend. He hands them the keys to their rooms and smiles at them broadly, telling them that wine and food will be waiting for them on their table.

Loki frowns when he's not given a key and is about to say so, when he realizes that the owner has given them the exact same rooms they stayed the last time.

Which means he and Thor are sharing again.

_Fuck._

Loki feels his heartbeat starting to increase as he follows Thor upstairs, desperately trying to get a glimpse of Thor's face and understand how Thor's feeling about this.

He probably doesn't care, Loki thinks. It's not like Thor's planning to spend any time here, anyway.

As expected, Thor carelessly abandons his stuff on his side of the room and goes to the bathroom, washing himself quickly before heading downstairs. Obviously eager to go as far away from Loki as possible.

Well, fuck that.

 _Not this time, brother,_ Loki thinks petulantly, deciding to join Thor and his friends. It's obvious that something is bothering Thor and Loki is determined to make him talk.

Perhaps something happened the last time they were here. Thor had come back to their room rather early, even though he usually prefers to spend the night with one - or more, Loki isn't sure - of the whores the establishment they were staying had to offer. So, obviously this is suspicious. Maybe the woman that he wanted to take upstairs rejected him-

Loki snorts at that, shaking his head at his silly thoughts; as if anyone would reject _Thor_!

Still, Loki is convinced that that night is responsible for Thor's strange behavior and he's determined to find out what exactly happened. Thor might be in a better mood and more talkative after a couple of cups of mead.

Loki takes a quick bath and wears his last clean tunic - still smelling fresh and a bit sweet, like the cologne he favors back in Asgard -, making himself a bit more presentable, before heading downstairs. His brother and his friends might not mind being seen all dirty and sweaty, but Loki isn't a barbarian!

They all look surprised when he arrives at their table and Loki chooses to ignore their little comments for now, taking the seat Fandral offers him. He would rather sit beside Thor so he can talk to him but for now this will do; his seat is right across Thor, so he will at least be able to see his brother's expression.

Loki starts when Thor suddenly meets his gaze, a deep frown forming between his eyebrows as he maintains eye contact, making shivers rise over Loki's spine. After Thor ignoring these past few days, Loki finds that he has really missed having his brother's attention on him, even if he can't understand the reason why Thor's staring at him in such a way.

After what feels like hours but is probably only seconds, Thor averts his gaze and grabs his cup, taking a large gulp of his mead. His cheeks are red from the alcohol, probably having drunk some mead before even Loki joined them.

It makes Loki frown; his brother likes drinking, but this right now feels differently. It makes Loki's stomach clench with worry, with dread, almost as if he expects something bad to happen.

He hopes he's wrong.

Loki sips at his mead, relishing the light burn as it slides down his throat. He subtly glances at his brother, letting out a defeated sigh; it seems like he'll have to postpone his plan for now. Thor doesn't look any more willing to talk- at least not to him.

Loki doesn't stop himself from zoning out, wondering how rude it would be to just get up and leave. No one will probably care, anyway. He's about to do just that when Thor's voice catches his attention, shaking him out of these thoughts.

"-they are wicked creatures, my friend," Thor is saying, his face turned toward Fandral who nods even though he doesn't seem to understand what Thor's talking about. "You can never trust them. They think they can play with you, _trick_ you, using- using everything, even your own things to taunt you," Thor continues, sounding angrier now.

 _Calm down, it's not what you think, it's not that,_ Loki tries to convince himself but then Thor glances at him, all for a second before turning his eyes back to Fandral, but it's more than enough to show Loki that Thor knows.

He _knows_.

Loki feels his heart pounding wildly in his chest and he inhales and exhales shakily, trying to breathe.

He should leave; he should leave before it's too late. Perhaps Thor can be reasoned, Loki tells himself, but one brief look at Thor immediately kills any last hope Loki had left. Thor's nostrils flare in anger and his huge chest is almost heaving as if he's trying to restrain himself, to hold back, his hands curled into fists.

Loki has never been scared of his brother before, but he thinks he actually is now.

"And you know they're sneaky tricksters. You know that they can't be trusted, that they're vicious little snakes. But still you don't expect the betrayal; not in this way. You don't believe that they would purposely want to hurt you like that."

Loki can't listen to this anymore. He feels dizzy as he gets up, muttering a polite, too quiet _'excuse me'_ that probably no one hears, before heading quickly to the stairs, almost running upstairs to their room.

His heart skips a bit when he hears heavy steps following him but he doesn't dare to look back to confirm that it's his brother, even though he already knows. His hands are shaking as he tries to unlock the door and he curses under his breath, trying to be faster, letting out a relieved sigh when he finally hears that sweet click of the door opening.

Perhaps he can lock himself in the room and avoid his brother until tomorrow morning when he'll be sober. Thor might hate him, might be disgusted by him or never want to speak to him again, but Loki knows that his brother would never hurt him while he's sober.

He doesn't, however, feel so sure about that right now. And honestly Loki can’t even blame Thor for reacting in such a way; it’s Loki’s fault.

Unfortunately, nothing goes as he hoped.

His relief lasts only a few moments; he barely manages to slip inside the room before Thor follows as well, and Loki shuffles further into the room, cowering away from his brother.

"Loki..." Thor says, his voice rough, the word obviously a warning, as he strides purposefully across the room and towards Loki.

Loki feels himself trembling, his eyes darting around, looking for an exit. Perhaps he can make a run for the door; surely the alcohol has made his brother slower. Besides, Loki's quite fast, he might make it.

This is it, then.

He moves before Thor can reach for him and runs past him, his hand grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open-

Only for it to snap close again, the door frame rattling from the force of it.

Loki freezes completely, squeezing his eyes closed, willing himself to breathe. He can feel the heat of his brother's body right behind him, hot puffs of breath ghosting over the nape of his neck.

Loki musters all the courage he has left and finally turns around, finding his brother looming over him, Thor's broad shoulders and huge chest looking more imposing than ever.

"Brother... please, don't...»

"Why did you do it?" Thor demands, both his hands placed on the door, caging Loki between his arms. "Do you truly hate me so much? How- how did you find out?"

Loki frowns at Thor's words, not understanding what is going; that’s not exactly what he was expecting to hear. "What are you t-?"

The words die in his throat when Thor punches the door, letting out an impatient, obviously displeased groan.

"What did you think that would happen, huh? The room, the cape, fucking _everything_ was reeking of your arousal, Loki. What, you thought that I'd smell it and I couldn't control myself? That I would attack you? Surely father wouldn't give the throne to a mindless beast, right, Loki? Is that why you did it, _brother_?" His voice is laced with disgust, resentment, as he says the last word, and Loki feels his lower lip tremble, eyes prickling with tears.

"Thor..." He tries, desperate to understand, his brain struggling to process what's happening.

"Why did you fucking do it, Loki? _Tell me._ "

Loki can only shake his head, feeling helpless. He doesn't know why Thor's being so cruel. He obviously knows why Loki did it, why does he have to make Loki say it? To humiliate him even more? Perhaps he'll even tell his friends about it and have a good laugh-

"You found out and then what? You were afraid of me- or perhaps just hated me, and thought you had to expose me. Thinking I'd attack you and ravish you, is that it, brother?" Thor accuses him and Loki blinks in confusion, hates himself for the effect those words have on him, even now.

"Thor, please. You- you don't understand," he says weakly, feeling like his legs are barely holding him up, part of his fear being replaced with arousal, because yes, he's wicked and disgusting and of course he wishes Thor would ravish him and mount him and claim him but, still, he doesn't understand what Thor is trying to say.

" _What_ , Loki?" Thor growls, leaning in even more, now being close enough for Loki to smell the alcohol on his tongue, to feel his breath on his own face, their bodies almost pressed together. "What do I not understand, brother?"

Loki breathes in and out and wills himself to calm down but Thor is close- _too_ close and he smells so good, it makes Loki dizzy, and he's unable to hold back the whine any longer.

A pathetic needy mewl leaves his mouth and his hips buck forward of their own accord, desperate to feel his brother's body against his own, and then it's like time freezes completely, the only sound in the room being their breathing.

Thor looks at him, most of his anger disappearing, leaving back mostly confusion, and several moments pass before either of them talk.

"Thor-" Loki starts, not sure what he wants to say but it doesn't matter, anyway, because Thor interrupts him.

"Why did my cape smelled of you, Loki?" He asks, sounding much more sober than a minute ago, and even though he's not yelling and his voice is almost calm, his tone is firmer; it's the kind of tone that lets you know that not answering is _not_ an option. Thor asked something and demands to be obeyed. "Tell me brother. Why did it smell like your _slick_?"

"But- but I washed it," Loki mutters, stuttering, but it's not due to fear now; because even though Thor is still frowning, his eyes have darkened in a much different way.

"You truly thought I couldn't smell you on it? The whole room reeked of your arousal that night. Just like my cape," Thor tells him, and his voice is low and rough and Loki gulps, wonders if Thor can smell that same scent right now.

He's certain his underclothes are already sopping wet.

Thor makes a sound from back in his throat and presses forward, and Loki's eyes widen when he feels the unmistakable hard length of his brother's erection against his hip.

He looks at Thor with wide, glistening eyes, placing his hands on his broad chest, but not to push him away.

"Can you feel what you're doing to me, brother?" Thor rasps and Loki just looks at him, instinctively darting his tongue out to wet his lips; he can see Thor's eyes trace the movement, his nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply. "Norns, Loki. That night... at first I thought you were with someone else. I was going fucking crazy just at the thought of you with someone else, but there was no hint of another's smell in the room. Only yours."

Loki can hear the relief in Thor's voice, can see it in his eyes. As if Loki would let anyone else touch him; no one would ever be good enough. No one could ever be compared to his big brother.

"Then... then I thought that you found out about- about me, about _everything_ ; that you did it to taunt me. To make me snap. _Fuck, Loki_. It's really fucking hard to resist you some times."

"You don't have to," Loki says immediately, almost pleadingly.

Thor grunts and cups his cheek with a rough hand, before leaning down, dragging his nose across the column of Loki's neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body.

"You smell just like that now, Loki. Just like that night," Thor says and then licks a long stripe up his neck. Loki whines, rocking his hips forward, his nails digging into the muscles on Thor's shoulders. He's almost shaking with arousal; with need; with years and years of longing.

"You- you really want this?"

Thor laughs, looking at Loki like he should have already known the answer, like it's obvious. "I've never wanted anything more in my life, brother."

"Then take me. _Please_ ," Loki says and pulls him by the shoulders, urging him to come closer. Thor shifts, looks like he's going to give in, only an inch or so of empty space between their lips-

But then he pulls back again. His expression is serious but almost tender now, his striking blue eyes pining Loki to his place.

"If we do this, I won't be able to hold back, Loki. I- I can't promise you that I won't..." Thor starts but then trails off, brushing gently his fingers over the spot where Loki's shoulder and neck connect.

He doesn't have to say it; Loki understands.

"I don't want you to hold back."

Thor stares at him for a second or two, looks like he's searching for something on Loki's face- something he seems to find, because then he's crashing their lips together in a desperate, bruising kiss, pressing Loki harder against the door.

Loki moans and quickly wraps his arms around Thor's neck, burying his fingers into his brother's hair and opening up for him, letting him deepen the kiss. He whines wantonly when their tongues brush together for the first time, shivering as Thor's rough hands slip under his tunic, touching his bare skin, squeezing his sides.

He feels another gush of slick soak his underclothes and he grinds against Thor, desperate, unwilling to wait any more than he has to.

"Thor," he gasps, already breathless, tilting his head back as Thor starts kissing his cheeks and neck, sucking a bruise on the sensitive flesh under his jaw, making Loki's knees feel so weak they might collapse under him. Then Thor's hands are closing around the fabric of Loki's tunic and Loki doesn't have enough time to stop him before the material easily yields under Thor's sheer strength.

Not that Loki really cares, if he's honest. Not right now.

Thor lets the remnants of the tunic slide off Loki's shoulders and fall on the floor, his hands finding Loki's bare torso barely a moment later. He captures Loki's lips into another kiss and runs his hands up his stomach, squeezing his flat breasts and toying with Loki's already stiff nipples, making Loki arch into the touch eagerly, whining against Thor's mouth, asking for more.

He's already _so_ fucking close and they have barely even started. Just the feeling of Thor's body pressed to his, their lips attached together, Thor's hands roaming all over his body- just _knowing_ that he'll have Thor's cock inside him sooner or later is enough to have him soaking, his cock throbbing, his head dizzy, all his senses overwhelmed with everything that is his brother.

A part of him still can't believe that this is happening; that this is real.

Thankfully, Thor manages to shake him out of those thoughts, pulling him back to the present as his hands grasp Loki's leggings and underwear that soon end up in pieces on the floor just like his tunic, leaving him completely naked against Thor, while his brother is still fully clothed.

He doesn't know why, but that just makes this even more exciting, sending a deeper kind of thrill running through him; him standing before his brother completely exposed, at his mercy, nowhere to run or to hide, every inch of his body being an offering to Thor.

An offering that Thor is more than happy to accept, as it seems.

Large calloused hands grip Loki's ass, the back of his thighs, and then he's effortlessly lifted up, a startled gasp escaping him as he quickly wraps his legs around Thor's waist. Their lips are still connected, moving sloppily together, neither of the two willing to pull away just yet.

Thor pins him against the cold surface of the door with his bulk, rocking his hips forward, Loki's dick rubbing against the fabric of Thor's tunic with every movement. One of Thor's hands leaves his thighs and Loki whimpers weakly as he feels a prodding finger against his entrance, the thick digit easily slipping in, a second one following.

He's too aroused, too wet, too needy for the two fingers to be nearly enough right now but they still make him moan and gasp for air as Thor pumps them in and out of his hole.

"So fucking wet," Thor grunts and Loki nods his agreement, looking at his brother pleadingly, begging him to give him more.

Thor must understand him because he adds a third finger and it's still not enough, but it's _something_ , and Loki eagerly rocks his hips, trying to ride the thick digits inside him.

He's practically dripping now, slick running down Thor's hand with every thrust, making a wet sound as he buries his fingers inside Loki's hole. Loki wants- _needs_ more, but he can't even bring himself to ask right now because Thor was to give him more, he would have to stop fingering him and just the thought of it is absolutely terrifying. Loki never wants to be empty again.

He just wants to have Thor inside him, all the fucking time. He wants to make up for all the years they lost, wants them to fuck until Thor forgets about any other omega or beta or alpha he's been with, until his brother realizes he can only find pleasure in him, until he can only knot when he's buried balls deep inside Loki's ass.

It's those thoughts combined with Thor's fingers thrusting inside him and his mouth pressed to Loki's throat that drive Loki over the edge and he spills all over his stomach and Thor's tunic, clenching tight around the digits inside him, moaning his brother's name again and again and again.

Loki lets his head fall on Thor's shoulder when he has finished, panting, feeling his hair stick to the sweaty skin of the nape of his neck. Thor removes his fingers and Loki can't help but whine at the loss, the emptiness immediately making his insides ache to be filled.

As powerful as his orgasm might have been, Loki knows he won't be satisfied until he has Thor's knot inside him.

He might have not had an Alpha's knot in his ass before, but he simply _knows_ that's what he needs right now.

Thor gives him only a few more moments to catch his breath and then he walks to the bed, tossing Loki on the mattress as he unceremoniously removes his own clothes, his patience having clearly worn thin.

Loki can only stare at his brother as inch after inch of tanned skin is being revealed to him, his hole clenching desperately around nothing but air and his mouth watering when his eyes land on Thor's glorious cock, looking even more impressive than Loki believed it to be; wonderfully fat and long, with a thick vein on the underside, the bulbous head glistening with precum.

Loki is unable to look away even as Thor climbs into the bed, the mattress dipping under his considerable weight, his cock bobbing with every movement, hanging heavy between his legs as he leans over Loki.

"Is that what you want, little brother?" Thor asks as he rubs his cock against Loki's hip, his voice smug, obviously already knowing the answer.

On any other occasion, Loki would have been annoyed by Thor's arrogance, but right now it only manages to turn him on even more. Because, yes, Thor is right, that's exactly what Loki wants; his brother's big, Alpha cock deep inside him. Right the fuck _now_ if possible.

"Please, Thor," he moans urgently, gasping when Thor kisses him. It's a messy kiss, Thor plunging his tongue inside his mouth the moment their lips touch, licking into him until Loki's mewling against his mouth, feeling greedy for more of his brother- for _all_ of him.

Then Thor pulls away and before Loki even knows what's happening, he's folded in half, his knees being almost on either side of his head, his ass up in the air, completely exposed to Thor, who lets a low growl at the sight.

Thor gives his right asscheek a firm slap that has Loki whining and squirming, and then he ducks down, starts lapping at Loki's hole, a deep groan escaping him as he greedily swipes his tongue across the twitching entrance.

"I knew you'd taste good, brother," Thor says, mouth still attached to Loki's opening, tongue delving inside, his beard no doubt being already drenched with Loki's slick. " _So_ fucking sweet."

Loki whines, both at the words and the sensation of having his brother's tongue fucking his ass, and he tries to push into Thor's mouth, wanting more, but Thor's hold on him is firm, keeping him still.

There have been many times in the past that Loki loathed Thor for his brutish strength, but he would be lying if he said that it's not also one of the things he loves most about his brother.

And finally Thor can use that strength for a purpose that Loki more than approves.

Thor spends a bit longer eating him out, lapping at him like a starving man, making squelching sounds every time his tongue thrusts in Loki's wet hole, grunting as Loki's rim quivers around the intrusion.

Loki's cock is fully aroused again and he's growing desperate, his orgasm only minutes ago doing nothing to damp down his need. He's ready to beg Thor- to _demand_ maybe that his brother fuck him _now_ , but he doesn't get to say the words because Thor sits up and without a warning he maneuvers Loki as he wishes, placing Loki's ankles on his shoulders as he lines up his cock with Loki's hole.

"A- are you sure about this, Loki?" Thor asks and Loki blinks, not expecting the question; he thinks he made it quite clear this is what he wants.

Thor looks almost pained as he waits for Loki's permission to continue, his grip on Loki's thighs tightening and his huge chest heaving, his blue eyes looking darker than Loki has ever seen them before.

He truly looks like a beast that's about to get unleashed and Loki lets himself revel in it for a second; in Thor's undeniable desire and desperation.

"I'm sure, brother," he says - he doesn't think he's been more sure about anything in his life - and that's all the assurance Thor needs before giving in at last.

Hands on Loki's thighs, keeping him in place as Thor wants him to, Thor pushes in, Loki's slick allowing the fat head to slip inside without much resistance even as Loki feels his rim stretching obscenely wide around Thor's huge cock.

Thor grunts, thick fingers digging into the pale skin of Loki's thighs, as he slides all the way in, burying himself inside Loki inch by glorious inch.

They're both panting heavily by the time Thor's cock is fully engulfed inside him and they stay like that, completely still for a while, both of them needing some time to adjust and just breathe.

The sensation is overwhelming in the best way possible and for a moment Loki wonders if that's how it feels every time people fuck, but he knows that this isn't simply that; he knows that he wouldn't be feeling like this right now if it were anyone else other than his big brother.

Because Loki feels whole; feels like he has finally found what he was missing all his life. He wonders how the Hel he managed to survive for so long without this; without Thor being his in such a way; without him being _Thor's_.

He gasps when Thor starts moving, slowly at first, his eyes fixed on Loki the whole time, as if to make sure this is alright; knowing his brother, that's probably the reason.

Right now, however, it's not gentleness that Loki desires.

He has longed for this, craved Thor in such a way for so long, he doesn't want to hold back now; and he doesn't want Thor to hold back either.

"Thor- _brother_ , fuck me," he pleads, clenching around Thor, who thankfully seems happy to oblige him, at last, his last thread of self-control snapping.

Still holding Loki's thighs, he starts to rock his hips more forcefully, slamming into Loki's hole, drawing encouraging moans and helpless whines from him. Loki's hands curl around the cheap fabric of the sheets beneath him, doing nothing to stop his sounds as Thor pounds him into the mattress, hoping that everyone in the tavern hears him, wanting everyone to know that he's the one Thor's fucking; that no one else will be allowed to touch him from now on.

Thor lowers himself over him, easily folding him in half thanks to the flexibility of Loki's body, and brings their lips together in a passionate, wet kiss, still driving into Loki, deliver one unforgiving thrust after the other.

Loki kisses him back, just as desperate if not more, and his hands find their way to Thor's shoulders, needing to hold onto something. Thor's muscles flex and relax as he moves, his grunts dying against Loki's lips as they keep kissing, too hungry for each other to pull away, even now that their kiss is more of a harsh press of lips and tongues and teeth than anything else.

Still, it's the best thing Loki has ever felt, and he clings to Thor, refusing to let him go, needing him as close as possible, wanting their scents to get mixed and become one. His whines only get louder - shamelessly keen and eager - as they keep fucking and he’s already certain he’ll never tire of this; of the wonderful feeling of being split open on his big brother’s fat cock. It truly feels like Thor belongs inside him and has always had; he hopes it’s the same for Thor, as well.

"I've imagined this so many times, Loki," Thor rasps breaking Loki out of his thoughts, his teeth now grazing against Loki's jaw, his beard rubbing against his skin; Loki wonders if he'll be red all over the face and neck afterwards. He really hopes so. "I could not spill, if I weren't imagining kissing you and touching you, mounting you... No matter who I was with," Thor admits and a wave of satisfaction rushes through Loki.

All those nights he spent sulking in his bitterness and jealousy were not for nothing. At least now he knows he wasn't the only one suffering. Perhaps his brother's suffering shouldn't be bringing him such joy, but Loki has always been selfish.

"You could have had me all this time, brother," Loki says, sharp nails scratching Thor's skin at a particular hard thrust that has Loki gasping.

"You're mine now, Loki, and we'll make up for the time we've lost," he promises and Loki can only moan in reply - partly from relief to hear that this isn't a one time thing, even though his brother has made it quite clear earlier -, as Thor speeds up his pace, snapping his hips faster, harder.

They kiss again, deep and hungry, their lips moving together perfectly in sync, as if they've been doing this for centuries- and they probably could have, were they both not complete idiots.

Loki shakes slightly his head, refusing to dwell on something he can't fix. Deciding, instead, for once to focus on what he has, to enjoy this and be grateful for it.

"I wanna ride your cock," he says, panting, and it takes a few seconds for Thor to register Loki's words, apparently too focused on plunging his cock inside Loki for his brain to function properly.

"Yeah, okay," Thor agrees and he wastes no time before pulling out and flipping them around, maneuvering Loki on his lap. Loki gets on his knees and Thor lines himself up with Loki's hole, both of them moaning as Loki sinks down onto Thor's cock.

He rolls his hips slowly once Thor is all the way inside him, wanting to relish the feeling of being so incredibly full, grinding down onto his brother's hard length that rubs deliciously against all the right spots inside him.

"Loki," Thor groans, his voice pleading, and he rocks his hips upwards, urging Loki to move.

Another time, Loki promises himself, he'll spend hours teasing Thor, taking it slowly and tormenting him until he finally snaps, but not right now.

Right now, Loki isn't that patient either.

He lifts himself up, feeling Thor's cock slide out of him until only the head is still inside him, before slamming back down, building up a steady fast pace. Thor immediately brings his hands on his ass, squeezing his cheeks and spreading them apart, simply encouraging Loki's movements but nothing more than that.

Loki knows his brother's strength; has fought him and has fought by his side countless times, and he can tell that Thor is holding back. That if Thor wanted, he could easily have Loki bouncing on his cock, but he's obviously determined to let Loki set the pace.

Loki can't say that he's not a little disappointed, but he appreciates it; for now at least.

He rides Thor's cock with a wild abandon, just like he has imagined doing many, many times before, reveling in the way Thor's looking at him, the adoration and desire plain in his eyes.

"Norns, Loki... You're so beautiful, brother," Thor says and Loki can't help but preen at Thor's praise, even though he knows his brother is thinking and talking with his cock rather than his head right now. Still, it doesn't fail to send warmth curling into his stomach, the feeling familiar to Loki from all the times in the past that Thor has offered him approval and compliments, things Loki has sought from his big brother since he were a mere child.

It's not any different right now.

"Fucking breathtaking. I'll never tire of looking at you," Thor continues and perhaps Loki should feel pathetic that those simple words have such a strong effect on him but he can't bring himself to care right now.

He increases his pace, his hard dick slapping against his stomach with every movement, his eyes locked with Thor's blue ones the whole time.

"Fuck, brother… I _love_ your cock inside me," he says, encouraged by Thor's previous words; he's not exactly living up to his reputation as _Silvertongue_ but the tightening of Thor's hold on his thighs tells him he's not doing too bad either. "Feels so good. So fucking big... _Alpha_ ," he gasps, the last word leaving his mouth a bit unsurely, but Thor's reaction doesn't disappoint him.

With a possessive arm wrapped around Loki's waist, Thor easily pulls him down to him and catches his lips into a kiss, grunting against Loki's mouth as he starts fucking into him, snapping his hips upwards.

Loki can only mewl and open up for his brother; parting his lips for Thor's tongue and relaxing his hole for his cock, all but giving himself to his brother. He has always been Thor's, anyway.

Thor drives his cock in and out at a merciless pace, the sharp shallow thrusts having Loki shaking in his brother's embrace, his orgasm approaching as Thor keeps hitting his prostate with impressive precision. Loki breaks the kiss, panting, and pulls back so he can reach for his neglected cock, but Thor grips his wrist, stopping him.

"Let me see you, brother. Just on my cock," he says, voice rough and firm and Loki can do nothing but obey. He places his hands on the mattress on either side of Thor's head and fucks himself on his brother's cock, just as Thor thrusts up into him, together setting a desperate, sloppy rhythm, their bodies moving perfectly in sync, just like they do in training and in battle since they were merely teenagers.

The sound of skin slamming against skin fills the room along with their grunts and moans, Loki’s cock pulsing helplessly between them, his balls tightening and aching to explode. He’s almost there; _just_ a little more-

The change of the angle of Thor’s movements is subtle and could have probably gone completely unnoticed - perhaps Thor hasn’t even realized he did it - but it turns out to be exactly what Loki needs and a powerful orgasm rushes through him only moments later and he lets out a wrecked moan, biting down at his lower lip as he comes, his arms only barely holding him up as Thor keeps fucking into him.

"Brother..." he whimpers brokenly, still riding out the last waves of his orgasm, and Thor surprises him by sitting up, arms wrapped around Loki, holding him in his lap, now only slight rocking his hips.

"So good," he murmurs and cups Loki's flushed face with a large hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Loki smiles at him and nuzzles into Thor's touch, still feeling light-headed from his climax. "You have always been so lovely, brother. The loveliest," Thor adds, the affectionate words spoken in his brother's rough voice sending shivers down Loki's spine.

He brings his own hand and places over Thor's, tilting his head to kiss his palm. "We're not done yet, brother," he reminds Thor - even though he doubts Thor has forgotten, judging by the way his cock is urgently throbbing inside Loki - and Thor lets out a laugh, nodding.

"No, my love, we are not," he says and pecks Loki's lips one more time, before pulling him up and off his cock, maneuvering him on his hands and knees. Loki immediately arches his back, instinctively pushing his ass up as he lowers his chest on the mattress, and Thor makes an appreciative sound, his hands immediately finding their way to Loki's body.

He caresses Loki's sides, kneading the flesh there before letting his hands drift lower on Loki's ass. Loki moans weakly as Thor squeezes one round globe, keeping him open and exposing his entrance, before circling his rim with his other thumb. Loki can only imagine how his hole must look right now; wet and pliant and probably red after being used so thoroughly- not that Thor is done using him yet, of course!

Just the thought of how sloppy he probably looks makes his cheeks heat up and he tenses a little when Thor hooks his thumb into his hole, spreading him open, before forcing his cockhead inside as well, teasing him.

"Fucking beautiful," Thor grunts, sliding the fat tip in and out, his thumb still keeping Loki completely exposed. Loki feels vulnerable, having nowhere to hide like this, but at the some time he feels powerful, knowing the effect he has on his brother.

Besides, if he were to debase himself like that and get all on fours for someone, it could not be for anyone else other than his big brother that loves him and has always taken care of him.

He gasps when Thor removes his thumb, Loki's hole twitching again and begging to be filled; thankfully, Thor doesn't let him wait for too long. He fucks into him in one smooth motion, impaling Loki on his cock, and immediately sets a fast, punishing pace, snapping his hips relentlessly, obviously not holding back anymore as he chases his own orgasm.

Loki can only lie there and take it, mewling brokenly at every delicious, hard thrust Thor delivers, relishing Thor's firm grip on him, certain that bruises are already blooming on his pale skin.

Thor ruts into him like a feral beast, now only growling and grunting as he pulls his cock in and out, Loki's slick walls clinging to the thick shaft with every movement. Thor's heavy balls are slamming against his ass, as Thor pounds into him, and Loki grips the sheets underneath him, a thrill of anticipation rushing through him as he thinks about what will follow soon-

 _Very_ , very soon, judging by the erratic pace of Thor's movements.

Loki whimpers quietly, sobbing out Thor's name every time Thor buries himself in to the hilt inside him, filling him up in a way Loki didn't even think it was possible. He's quite sensitive after two orgasms, his hole quivering helplessly around Thor, and it's almost too much, but Loki still _craves_.

"Brother..." he moans, gasping out as Thor presses him to the mattress and lowers himself on top of him, causing Loki's spent cock to rub against the sheets. Even now, Thor is careful to not crush him with his weight as he pins him to the bed, fucking into him with forceful, shallow thrusts.

Loki's eyes widen and he whines, loud and needy, when he realizes he can feel Thor's knot starting to fatten up. The swell at the base of Thor's cock is still subtle, barely even there for now, but it still makes Loki shudder and clench around his brother, his whole body _aching_ for this.

"So fucking good, Loki... You feel amazing," Thor groans, breathless, pistoning his hips into Loki faster, with a clear urgency that wasn't there minutes earlier; he must be _almost_ there.

Loki does nothing to hold his sounds back, greedy and desperate, wanting to drive Thor over the edge _now_. Thor is already mouthing at his neck, teeth grazing over the tender flesh, and Loki's skin tingles with anticipation.

"Alpha, _please_ ," he whines and apparently he's not the only one strongly affected by a few words, because Thor lets out a deep growl and thrusts inside him one last time, biting down at the base of Loki's neck as he starts spilling inside him.

Loki moans and whimpers as he feels his brother's hot seed filling his eager hole, welcoming every spurt of it, and he lets his eyes flutter closed, relishing the sensation of Thor's teeth digging into his skin, the sweet sting of pain bringing him a strange sort of satisfaction he has never experienced before.

"Loki," Thor sighs, licking and pressing small kisses over the spot he just bit, his knot now swelling completely, keeping Loki stuffed with cum and the two of them locked together.

It feels weird, in a new wonderful way, having Thor's knot inside him, his hole stretching impossibility wide to accommodate it, but he already knows he's never felt so happy and content in his life.

He whimpers quietly as Thor wraps him in his arms and moves so they're lying on their side, their sweaty bodies pressed together. They simply stay like that for a while, just breathing, Thor placing sweet kisses on the back of his neck as they calm down.

Loki basks in Thor's attention, having never quite felt like this before; like Thor is all his and Loki doesn't have to share him with anyone else. And at the moment, it's true.

Thor is only touching him right now, only kissing and hugging and being inside _him_ , and Loki would bet that even in Thor's thoughts there's no one else; just them, joined together as if they're one.

It feels good. _Amazing_ , really.

Loki cranes his neck demandingly, letting Thor kiss his cheeks and jaw, as well, smiling at the way Thor's beard brushes over his skin; he has been fantasizing about the way this would feel since Thor started growing his beard more than a century ago and tonight he finally got to have this; this and everything he has ever wanted.

"Thor?" He croaks out, his voice coming out a bit hoarse after all that moaning. Thor makes a grunting sound in reply, nuzzling his neck. "Si- since when...?" He says hesitantly and trails off, hoping Thor understands what he's trying to ask.

"Since... _Huh_. I don't really know. I think it just was always like that. But I remember realizing it a few decades ago, at your first heat. Your scent wouldn't leave me no matter how far away from you I flew with Mjolnir. Fuck, Loki, you smelled _so_ sweet, brother; it was driving me crazy," Thor tells him and Loki laughs, feeling giddy.

"You know, Mother told me I could get someone to help me through my heats if I wanted," he says casually and just at the mention of someone else, Thor lets out a warning growl. Loki grins, maybe a bit too smug. He rather likes it when Thor gets all possessive. Even though, he doesn't really have a reason to worry; Loki has always been Thor's and always will be.

"I didn't want to, of course. I did steal your pillow, though," he admits and now it's Thor's turn to laugh.

"I knew it didn't just disappear!" He says and Loki smiles, liking how things seem to be the same, even though at the same time they have obviously changed.

"So, how long do we have to wait for it to... deflate?" Loki asks, mostly out of curiosity; he's still rather comfortable.

"I don't know, if I'm honest. I've never knotted inside someone before," Thor tells him and Loki's lips part in surprise, a quiet _oh_ escaping him. "Yeah, well... Having children all around the realm seemed like a bad idea," Thor explains with an awkward chuckle and Loki nods; apparently his brother is smarter than Loki thought! He was certain Thor didn't really care about such things.

Still, the words make his stomach twist with jealousy - not that he didn't know Thor has bedded many people before - and at the same time he feels like this is proof that this is special for Thor, too.

"Well, then this is a first for you, too," he says, shivering as Thor softly nips at his neck.

"You've never...?"

"No," he murmurs, his cheeks slightly heating up; he's sure Thor was already suspecting as much.

"I like that," Thor tells him and slightly rocks his hips forward, causing his knot to shift inside Loki, making him gasp.

"Shut up," he mumbles, but he's smiling, and he finds Thor's hand with his own, threading their fingers together. "I still can't believe you thought I did this just to rile you up. You're such a fool, sometimes- well, most of the times, really."

Thor chuckles, slightly tightening the hold around him. "I just didn’t think you might feel this way, too. I never let myself hope for such a thing."

Loki shakes his head incredulously- as if he didn’t do exactly the same thing. "Like I said, _such a fool_!"

"Hey, you're not better, you know! You looked actually scared back there... Did you really think I was going to hurt you?"

Loki lets out a quiet sigh, tilting his head to press a sweet kiss on the corner of Thor's lips. "No, not really. I was mostly afraid that you knew everything and would confront me about it, and well... that you would hate me if you learned the truth."

Thor clicks his tongue, tutting at him as if he's scolding a child. "Who's the fool now, huh?"

Loki rolls his eyes, but can't help grinning. "Both of us, I suppose."

Thor chuckles, humming in agreement. "Made for each other," he says, sounding quite earnest and serious, and softly brushes his lips over the bite mark on the base of Loki's neck, making Loki's grin grow softer, warmth blooming in his chest.

He knows they will have to talk about this - and _soon_ , since they're heading back to the palace tomorrow morning - but for now Loki lets himself relax completely in Thor's arms and simply enjoy this, his only worry being how many times they can fuck before having to leave the tavern.

They do have to make up for all the years they've lost, after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!😀 Kudos and comments make my day, let me know if you liked it🤗❤️


End file.
